A Twist in Things
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: My alternate Zutara ending to Sozin's Comet. After Katara heals Zuko from Azula's lightning during, they find feelings for each other that were always there. But how will Mai react to the new couple? How will Aang react?
1. Feelings That Were Always There

**After seeing the **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender **_**season finale, I thought the Zuko/Katara scene when Katara healed Zuko could have been a cute Zutara scene. So I wrote this. And is it me, or did it seem like the creators were dangling Zutara in front of us the whole finale (Zuko and Katara always talking and interacting, Zuko and Katara always being paired together for something, June saying Zuko and Katara were boyfriend/girlfriend and other little things) and then the creators just snatched away Zutara right at the last minute. So anyway here's **_**A Twist in Things**_**. This story is pretty much the Katara healing Zuko scene, the Maiko scene and Kataang scene all Zutarafied. Which wasn't easy :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

After changing down Azula, Katara ran as fast as she could over to Zuko, who lay on the ground in pain. He had been so _stupid_! Why did he jump in front of the lightning like that? Katara rolled him over to his back, getting her first look on the lightning wound. It looked painful. Worse than Aang's. It was miraculous Zuko was still conscious. Katara was surprised to feel tears burn in my eyes. She was crying. Over Zuko of all people. She bent water from her pouch, letting it cover her hands and pressed her hands to the wound, praying to the spirits it would work. If Zuko died protecting her, Katara would never forgive herself. Zuko hissed in pain, but then his face relaxed. He gave Katara a small smile.

"Thank you, Katara," he said in a slightly raspy voice. Katara smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I think _I _should be the one thanking _you_," she said as tears fell from her eyes, "Why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of the lightning? You could have died." Zuko brought up a hand to wipe away Katara's tears.

"I had to protect you," Zuko said, "I've always have." Katara looked at him oddly.

"What?" she asked. Zuko laughed softy.

"You never noticed?" he asked, "Even when I was chasing Aang, I never hurt you. And I was holding in our battle at the Northern Water Tribe. Azula once asked me if I had a reason to believe Aang was still alive after. I said no to protect both Aang and you. If Azula knew you had healing abilities, she'd kill you in an instant." Katara felt tears burn in her eyes all over again.

"Zuko," she said, touched by what he had just told her. She looked into his eyes for a moment. His beautiful amber eyes. And it seemed as if the rest of the world melted away. The battle field, the scattered fires, Azula's in incoherent screaming. Katara leaned down, her lips barley an inch away from Zuko's. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before their lips met in a soft kiss. They parted just for a moment, looking at each other in surprise at what just happened. Then they smiled and kissed again, this kiss more passionate than the last. And at that moment, even in the middle of a war, everything felt right.

**There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Mai Finds Out

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko stood in his new room. The room he would be in for being Fire Lord. Zuko was currently struggling to get on his bathrobe. Although Katara had healed his lightning wound, it still hurt.

"Need any help?" said a voice from the door way. Zuko turned to see...

"Katara!" Zuko said happily. Katara walked over to him and helped Zuko get his arm through the sleeve and tie it.

"Feeling any better?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her neck. Zuko grinned at her.

"Much better now that your here," he said, leaning down to kiss her. They were kissing until someone cleared their throat at the door way. Zuko and Katara broke apart. Mai stood at the doorway, a half hurt, half angry look on her face.

"Mai," Zuko said in surprise. Katara, sensing trouble, began to head for the door.

"No, you stay," Mai said sternly. Katara was shocked to hear the emotion in Mai's voice and remained at her spot next to Zuko.

"I see you're out of jail," Zuko said nervously, "That's good."

"My uncle pulled some strings," Mai said, crossing her arms, an annoyed look on her face, "It also helps when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend. Or when you_ think _the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend."

"Mai I-" Zuko began to say.

"How can you choose her over me?!" Mai yelled.

"Mai, I'm sorry," Zuko said. Mai laughed coldly.

"Sorry for breaking my heart again?" she said, "Zuko, what about us?"

"Mai," Zuko said, "It's just that..."

"Just what?" Mai said, her hands on her hips.

"I love Katara, not you!" Zuko blurt out. Both Zuko and Mai looked at Zuko in shock.

"You're choosing her over me?!" Mai said angrily, "You choose this peasant?"

"Excuse me?!" Katara said angrily, putting her hands on her hips, "Who are you calling a peasant?"

"You!" Mai shouted, "You can hear, can't you?!"

"Oh, you're about to hear my fist come in contact with your nose," Katara said, pulling back her fist. Zuko stepped between the girls. Never in a million years did he think he would have two girls fighting over him. And now that it was happening, it wasn't that nice.

"Katara, calm down," Zuko said, putting a hand on Katara's fist. Katara lowered her fist and Zuko turned to Mai.

"Mai, I didn't mean to hurt you," Zuko said, "But it just wasn't meant to be between us." Mai just stood there for a moment, glaring at Zuko. Then a loud smack echoed in the room as Mai slapped Zuko right across the face and stormed out the room, slamming the door so hard that the Fire Nation tapestry on the wall shook. Katara rushed to Zuko's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Zuko rubbed his red cheek.

"Yeah," Zuko said, looking at the door.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Katara asked, "I can take her." Zuko chuckled at Katara's feistiness.

"No," he said, "In some ways, I probably deserved that slap. Besides," Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's waist, pulling her close to him, a grin on his face, "I don't want my girlfriend to get in a fight right before my coronation." Katara smiled at him and Zuko was about to kiss her again when Katara put a hand on Zuko's lips and said "I love you too." Zuko smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Aang's Feelings

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Iroh were at Iroh's house at Ba Sing Se, all of them dressed in traditional Earth Kingdom robes, except Aang in his yellow Air Nomad robes. Zuko was serving tea to everyone and reached Katara last, giving her an added kiss while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Get a room you two," Sokka said, rolling his eyes, still not over the fact that his little sister was dating the new Fire Lord. Aang however, stood up form his seat next to Momo and stormed outside to the balcony.

"What's wrong with him?" Katara asked.

"Don't you get it?" Toph said, "Twinkle Toes is in love with you. Duh!" Katara blinked in surprise.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Katara said. She followed Aang onto the balcony. He was leaning against the railing, watching the sunset. Katara went to stand next to him.

"Aang?" Katara asked quietly. Aang avoided her eyes.

"Shouldn't you go back to your _boyfriend_?" he said, saying boyfriend as if it were a curse. Katara bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Aang, Toph told me how you feel," Katara said, "That you're in love with me."

"I thought we were gonna be together," Aang said sadly. Katara watched a tear fall down Aang's cheek and land on the railing of the balcony. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but Aang shrugged it away.

"Aang, I'm sorry," Katara said, "It's just that..."

"You love Zuko," Aang finished for her.

"Yeah," Katara said nervously.

"But why him, Katara?" Aang asked, "Why not me?" Katara shrugged.

"Honestly Aang, I don't know," she said, "It's unexplainable. Zuko's just the guy for me." Aang looked down sadly.

"But I'm sure there's a girl out there for you," Katara said, "Like the girl at the dance party. On Ji was her name right?" Aang's lip twitched into a smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"I think she really liked you," Katara said, nudging Aang's shoulder. Aang shrugged, but Katara didn't miss the smile on his face.

"So can you stop being mad at me?" Katara asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Aang mumbled, "Besides, as long as your happy, I'm happy." Katara wrapped her arms around Aang in hug.

"You're a great friend Aang," she said. Aang's smile widened. The two of them parted and walked back into the house.

"So did you to make up?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," said Aang, smiling at Katara. Katara smiled back as she went to sit next to Zuko on the green couch. Things may have turned out weirder than they all would have thought, like Zuko and Katara dating, but things were just as they should be.

**There's the end of **_**A Twist In Things**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
